


Birthday Presents aren’t Always Easy

by AB3



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Belly Kink, Burping, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AB3/pseuds/AB3
Summary: It's party boy Natsuya's birthday and wants Rin to help him make it extra special by helping him indulge in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kirishima Natsuya & Matsuoka Rin
Kudos: 9





	Birthday Presents aren’t Always Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Once again @dumdumdrawstumtums drew another great picture, this one for Natsuya's birthday, where he indulges in his favorite things, beer, food, Rin, and Rin's cake. So I had to attack.

“When did I become such an enabler?” Rin asked as his stomach glorped unhappily while he held onto another slice of pizza that was bound to join the dozens that were already packed into his stretched stomach. 

“When you asked what I wanted to have a perfect birthday,” Natsuya said as he got closer to a shirtless but extremely bloated Rin. “We’re about halfway through,” he said with a wink. 

——–

Rin had asked specifically what Natsuya had wanted and he was not surprised in the least when the older swimmer listed off what he wanted. “Oh that’s easy! I want beer, food, and cake,” he said counting off on his fingers. “Oh and definitely some ‘cake’” Natsuya added as he took the opportunity of them walking to Rin’s apartment to completely grope Rin’s left butt cheek in front of everyone on the street. 

It was enough to shock Rin and made him nearly leap out of his pants on the side of the road before calming down. “I should guessed. I’m betting abnormally large portions of said food, beer, and drinks?” 

“You bet! It’s not just for me. For you too. I’m going all out on this request. We’ll be a couple of belly bros!” Natsuya said looking like he was going for a noogy but then as Rin reacted, he used his hands to rub his hands under Rin’s shirt to feel over his abs like he was playing a washboard and caused Rin to laugh out loud. 

After his fit of laughter from the sudden attack, Rin countered. “I already regret all of this. But at least it will be _fun,_ ” he chuckled but already had his stomach growling in hunger for what he was sure to come. 

——-

Rin should have known already that things were going to get out of hand. It was Natsuya after all. He had arranged everything but wasn’t even sure what Natsuya wanted until he explained everything as they sat down to eat. “So you want to drink beer off of my belly?” “As a start.” “A start,” Natsuya quickly retorted with a wink as he cracked open a can of beer and opened up a pizza box on his side of the table. “Now eat up. We have a long way to go for the birthday boy.” 

—–

They kept eating for the rest of the night, while they watched some of Natsuya’s favorite screwball comedies from his time in America. Their laughter and commentary was interrupted by burps, hiccups, and once flat stomachs protesting as they expanded. Pizza boxes were emptied and tossed around, along with beer and soda cans, and both their shirts once they had gotten cumbersome; messy with sauces and other crumbs. But these swimmers were true eaters, previous exploits already well known to both of them, and provoked each other as they continued to devour the greasy meal that had been requested by the birthday boy. 

It was a casual stuffing, with no real time limit, only trying to enjoy the food and each others company along with the movies. Soon a fit of laughter from Rin was cut short with a wince. “Oof I’m getting pretty big. I need some more room,” he said leaning back and struggling to undo his shorts straining at the waistline. Rin’s stomach seemed to appreciate the new release of tension as it let out a grateful glorp. “You know what? That’s not a bad idea. But you didn’t think ahead like I did. I’m already swearing elastic shorts so I have plenty of room to grow,” Natsuya said as he patted his bloated belly and then pulled on the elastic and let it snap back into place. “Shut up and eat your pizza or you’re really not going to get that beer shower.” “Fine fine!” Natsuya held up his hands to show his surrender. “Just don’t give up over there my little food garbage disposal, I want to enjoy that gut as much as mine,” he said. 

Natsuya leaned over with a piece of pizza and waited for Rin to open his mouth. The red head glared at Natsuya and the slice before opening his mouth to accept being fed begrudgingly. Rin blushed when he felt Natsuya’s bloated gut brush against his own stretched skin from him leaning over. Once he had finished, Rin made a show of licking the sauce and crumbs off of Natsuya’s fingers, then quickly released them to strike a nimble finger into Natsuya’s bloated belly as a show of revenge. Natsuya clutched himself protectively, wincing, then looked sick for a moment before turning and smiling and burping directly in Rin’s face. “Gotcha,” he added before going back to finish his next pizza. 

——-

Natsuya felt Rin’s belly and shook it as if testing it, greeted by the taut and firm ball barely moving thanks to how packed it was. Though Natsuya should have known that already since his own gut was in a similar state. The second movie had just ended, signalling it was time. “Ooo this came along nicely! I think it’s time for my fountain!” 

Natsuya cracked open another can of beer with a hiss and brought it over to Rin. He blushed. “This is so embarrassing,” he thought to himself. 

“When did I become such an enabler?” Rin said aloud. 

“When you asked what I wanted to have a perfect birthday. We’re about halfway through,” Natsuya said getting in close and raising the beer can above Rin’s gut at the apex near where it grew out from his muscular chest. 

“Halfway?!” Rin proclaimed before he was taken off guard from Natsuya kissing his bloated gut and using his tongue on his stretched navel. Rin moaned loudly as the cold fizzy beer was emptied on his stomach, contrasting against the warm breath of Natsuya mouth. Beer was making a mess but Natsuya greedily lapped it up around his belly button like he was a thirsty lion in the desert. He gripped Rin’s meaty ass with his right hand and used it as a way to keep Rin close and unable to escape while the beer was emptied but the way that he squeezed and molding the glute muscle with his hand showed that it was definitely not just used as a way to keep Rin in place. 

As the beer was emptied, Natsuya let his mouth waver from Rin’s belly button and used his tongue to lick the remnants of the brew off of Rin’s stretched belly skin. He went slow, tasting the beer and Rin as the flavors mixed, Natsuya’s own protesting belly getting closer and closer to Rin’s crotch. 

“H-Happy?” Rin asked still embarrassed and barely holding in his own arousal. “I really n-need-” His voice hitched a bit as Natsuya worked over his navel again while kneading his butt once again. “to shower!” 

Natsuya still on his knees looked up at Rin over his belly and winked again. “Oh I know. I’m going with you.” “What?!” “I still need to _blow out the candle to my cake_ ,” he said with a smirk and let his hands fondle Rin’s crotch that was very easily telling which candle he meant. “When we clean up, then we can have some of that OTHER cake. You know the real one. There’s always room for dessert.” he said as he grabbed Rin’s hands and led him to the shower. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you fave the original post: https://dumdumdrawstumtums.tumblr.com/post/627090898178670592/it-was-natsuyas-bday-yesterday-so-i-thought-hed
> 
> And if you'd like to follow me you can at askbloatedbellyblog.tumblr.com or twitter.com/askbloated. You can send asks or comment here. I would adore comments.


End file.
